


For old times sake

by Dulcia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Comfort, Death, Dirty Talk, Gun Violence, Hydra, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Sex, Weapons, buckyxsteve - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, stevexbucky - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcia/pseuds/Dulcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier had become a household family name unfortunately, making people tremble at what he has done in the past eight years since the war. </p>
<p>Steve Rogers was still the skinny asthmatic who had lost his best friend to the war yet he still soldiered on but his strong and stubborn act soon crashed and burned when The Winter Soldier himself paid him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For old times sake

Steve sat in his apartment, sketching with the newspaper sat on the coffee table and of course, the widely known Winter Soldier was on the front. It was a pathetic excuse of a picture with blurry lines and bad colouring. Steve shook his head as he looked at the paper, not understanding how this man could assassinate so many people. His name had popped up all over the world since the war and sadly, the Soldier had become a family name. If he were to be caught alive they would put him on death row... he wouldn't even last a day in there. Actually, it'd be more likely that as soon as he got caught, he would be killed immediately. 

With the pencil in his hand, he copied the picture on the newspaper but filled in a couple of extra lines to make it better quality, adding his own input to it before he heard a bang by his fire escape. His head shot in the direction of the sound before the click of the door sounded. Steve quickly stood to his feet and ran to the corner of the room, managing to get his skinny body into the gap between the wall and the armchair. He held his breath as he heard heavy footsteps enter the room, heavy breaths before he saw a black mask fall to the floor between the gap to his side. He bit his tongue from screaming, knowing exactly who was in the room with him. He had made himself very familiar with the winter soldier, with the long brown hair on his head, the dark glasses that covered his eyes and the black ski mask that hid half of his face. Steve was almost positive that if he looked at his left arm, he would see the horrifying metal arm.

Steve dared to peer around the patterned armchair, his breaths coming out quietly and shallowly as he watched the soldier walk around his apartment, looking underneath the coffee table, behind Steve's television (which his friend had managed to buy him for Christmas) and then the sofa. Steve watched in horror as the soldier ripped off the sofa cushion. He knew what was next. The boots of the soldier thudded against the carpeted floor, each step getting closer and closer to his hiding place in the corner. Steve dug his fingernails into his hand, tears brimming at his eyes as he accepted his fate before the chair got ripped from the floor, flying across the room and landing in the kitchen with a crash.

"Please, please" Steve whispered, putting his hands up to surrender as the soldier looked down at him with just his glasses on. Steve looked up at the soldier, his breath catching when he saw the same jawline, the same lips, the same nose. His eyes as the man knelt down in front of him, making Steve feel like he was going to throw up over the black leather of his pants.

"You know me," the soldier grunted, making Steve unsure of where he was looking because of the glasses blocking his view. Steve didn't know what to think, this serial killer that looks so much like Bucky but sounds completely different was in his apartment, stinking of gunpowder and metal. "You know me!" 

"Take off your glasses," Steve murmured. The soldier didn't even hesitate before he ripped the glasses from his face, revealing the blue eyes that Steve fell in love with. Steve put his hands over his mouth, looking directly as his eyes as tears sprung to his own. "What's your name?"

"James, right? James or something like that," James or Bucky or the soldier replied. Steve's tears fell down his cheeks, making the soldier lift his finger to wipe away his tears and strangely enough, Steve didn't flinch.

"Bucky, that was your nickname. Don't you remember?"

"I remember you and I remember falling from somewhere and that's it. Steve, please, I didn't mean to kill those people. They made me do it," Bucky whined. Steve took his hands from his stomach and put one on the side of Bucky's face, watching as the soldier tensed slightly.

"Who, Bucky?" Steve cried. "Who made you do it?"

"They're called HYDRA. I ran away and now they're gonna kill me. I didn't mean to kill all of those people, Steve. HYDRA took everything from me," Bucky said quickly, almost hysterically, surprising Steve when tears cascaded down his cheeks. 

"Hey, Bucky. Deep breaths, okay?" Steve sniffled as Steve slowly got to his feet, feeling his knees tremble as Bucky stood as well, bracing his hands against the wall and pushing his head into Steve's thin chest. Steve hesitated before placing his hands on Bucky's head, holding him close as the soldier cried. "You're not alone now."

Bucky pulled away, standing to his full height that was absolutely terrifying. He had obviously grown a couple extra inches, making him taller than he was before. Steve looked up at Bucky, lifting a hand to place on the side of his head. He stared at Bucky for a long moment before pushing himself off of the wall and closer to Bucky. "You know that if they find me, they'll kill me," he said. Steve nodded and courageously pressed his body close to Bucky's, feeling the thick leather that protected his torso warm up his body. 

"Then let's do something for old times sake," Steve whispered. A flash of confusion washed over Bucky's features momentarily before realisation replaced it. Steve braced himself as Bucky picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking towards the bedroom. Bucky then throwing him down on his singular bed in the corner of the room. 

Steve unbuttoned his trousers before he pushed them down his skinny legs and then pushing them off the side of the bed. He paused as he watched Bucky take off his protective leather clothing, the clang of metal hitting the floorboards heavily before he pulled out throwing knives and hand sized pistols onto the leather Kevlar jacket. Steve watched with wide eyes as the weapons just kept coming, wondering not about what he was getting himself into but what his Bucky had been through all these years. 

He watched as Bucky pulled down his jeans, revealing skin tight boxers with another knife tucked into the waistband. Bucky turned to look at him, his legs together, his hands clasped together, his head held low, clearly ashamed. Steve sighed and stood up, careful to miss the weapons on his bare feet before he put his thin arms around Bucky's waist, kissing his sternum. "Don't worry about that," he whispered as he took the metal hand into his own, pulling him towards the bed. 

Bucky followed lethargically before they fell onto the bed, Steve on his back with Bucky between his legs. "Come here then," Steve laughed as Bucky shifted effortlessly to press his lips to Steve's neck before his lips and at that moment, everything felt natural and they could both believe that nothing had changed and they were back in the year 1944 before Bucky had left for war. Of course, the metal arm, Bucky's long hair and the pile of guns and knives on the floor was a painful reminder but excluding all of that, it was still the same. Their chemistry had never left. 

Steve took a deep breath through his nose as Bucky pressed his tongue into his mouth, making his cock that was trapped between their body throb as he wrapped his legs around Bucky's small waist. After a while, Bucky pulled away, ripping the front of Steve's shit but not pulling it off while he attached his lips to Steve's nipple, sucking at it to make an airy moan escape Steve's lips. He pulled on Bucky's hair, rutting his hips up into Bucky chest which reminded the soldier of what he had been neglecting.

"Y-Your asthma," Bucky stated, his eyes wide and his lips in a tight line. 

"I'm good. Don't worry," he replied. "It's gotten better as I aged," he replied, making Bucky nod with a smile before he pulled himself towards Steve's groin, pulling the boxers Steve hadn't pulled off down his legs before disposing them to the floor. Steve pressed the heels of his hands onto his eyes as he felt a warm and cold hand touch him, a small smile gracing his lips as he felt Bucky's lips around the tip of his cock. He felt a tug at his head, making him gasp before he felt his whole length get engulfed. 

He gasped and pulled his hands from his face, having them fly down to Bucky's head as he felt him play with his balls. Steve whined as he felt himself harden in his mouth, "oh god, Buck. So good," he gasped. 

Bucky then pulled his hands from Steve's balls and pressed one finger into his hole, making Steve bite his lip. "You okay, Stevie?" Steve nodded, feeling emotion well up in his chest as for the first time today, the Soldier had sounded just like Bucky had done. He took one hand from Bucky hair and pressed it to the bridge of his nose, feeling his eyes burn. Interrupting his moment, Bucky pushed another finger into Steve's anus, making him shiver involuntarily before he groaned into his hand. 

"Buck, so perfect," he whimpered before he felt his fingers thrust into him. Steve rolled his hips along with the movement of his fingers, making Bucky's fingers go deeper inside of him. Steve's stomach tightened as he felt something inside of him spark pleasure which was enough to make him come close to orgasming. "Stop, I'm gonna cum." Bucky pulled his hand back and looked up at Steve. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, again sounding like Bucky. Steve opened his eyes and opened his legs as wide as he could, making himself open up even more. 

"Fuck me, Bucky. As hard as you can," he whispered in a sultry sounding voice. Bucky moaned in the darkening room before Steve watched him pull down his boxers, not even getting them down to his knees before he pressed his cock to Steve's entrance. Steve pulled at his shirt that he still wore as Bucky pushed himself into the smaller body, both men shivering at the contact. Without warning, Bucky pulled back again before snapping his hips into Steve's body before he pummelled into him faster hand faster, making the metal bed frame creak and Steve's body to jolt up and down the bed with a string of "uh, uh, fuck, uh."

He reached for Bucky's hand, grabbing his human one and linking their fingers together, whining at the familiarity of it all. "God, so fucking good, Buck." He gasped. Bucky grunted, his hair falling into his face as he leaned forwards so he could press his lips to Steve's, sucking at his bottom one. Steve squeezed his legs around Bucky's hips as he felt his stomach contract. "I'm so close," he told Bucky through their sloppy kiss. 

"Me too, fuck, me too," Bucky replied, burying his head into Steve's neck as he moved quicker and faster. Steve felt and heard his moans leave his through involuntarily as Bucky's hips stuttered. Steve cried out when his orgasm washed over his body, his chest and stomach feeling warm as he came. Bucky was grunting in Steve's ear as he orgasmed himself, filling Steve up before collapsing onto the small bed next to him. 

They didn't speak for a while, their panting being the only sound in the room as they cooled down. Steve felt his chest tighten as he tried to catch his breath, feeling his pants become gasps. Bucky threw himself off of the bed before searching through Steve's bedside table, pulling out his inhaler. Steve took it with shaking hands and puffed the medicine into his mouth, feeling his lungs relax a little more before he sat up, beginning to laugh. 

"You said you were gonna be fine!" Bucky whined. Steve smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"I thought I would be," he said fondly. "Just like old times."

"I hate you," Bucky said playfully, making Steve chuckle before a band and skidding footsteps sounded on the roof. "Fuck," he gasped. Steve looked at Bucky in panic as Bucky grabbed his pistol. "They found me, fuck," he whispered, sitting down on the bed. 

"What's, what do we do?" Steve asked as Bucky lay down on the bed, pulling him tight to his side.

"There's nothing we can do," Bucky said hopelessly as he heard doors on their floor open and close. Steve felt tears fall down his cheeks as Bucky pulled him close to his side, throwing Steve's bedsheets over their naked bodies. The sound of Russian voiced shouted through the building, the crashing of doors and unlocking of them sounding as loud as a stampede being the only sound that seemed to fill Bucky and Steve's ears. "Steve look at me."

Steve looked at Bucky who was holding the gun to his head with tears of his own. "No, Buck please."

"Steve, if I don't do this, I'll never get away," he cried. Steve sobbed as the door to his own apartment crashed open. Steve watched as Bucky scrunched his eyes shut, pulling the trigger before the bang of the gun and then silence before the shouting of voices continued. 

"No, no, no," Steve said as a mantra. He looked at Bucky's face that was so peaceful even though his death had come too quick. Steve took the gun from Bucky's dead hand with his own shaking ones before pressing it to his own head, looking at the bedroom door that was opening. He only saw a flash of black clothes before he bravely pulled the trigger on himself, going into a world of darkness and soundlessness.


End file.
